


A Simple Touch, Nothing More

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Denial, F/M, Light Choking, Marvel - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, a hint of sexual denial, breath play, thor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: A simple touch is all it takes for the golden-haired prince to unravel under the simplest of your touches, which always works to your advantage. Having fun bending him to your will then leaving him wanting. But, the golden haired prince has a few tricks up his sleeve and this time he intends to win this game.





	A Simple Touch, Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> I made this after listening to Ariana Grande’s song with Macy Gray; Leave me Lonely for like the twentieth time. I’m not sure if it lives up to the expectation i had in my mind. Might change it up a bit later.

You and Thor have been playing this little cat and mouse game for a while now. No one in the castle knows about your relationship, mainly because there is nothing to know. Besides the occasional steamy kiss in the hallway that usually ends with you pulling away from him and telling him that you don’t want this to get too serious and walking away with a smirk across your face. With Thor obviously still hot and heavy left alone in the hallway. But this little game is by far your favorite part of your little secret with Thor; mainly because you come out on top every time.

The point of the game? 

Simple. Getting Thor so worked up by simply touching him with just a brush of your fingers; that he grabs you and practically carts you off to some far-off spot and tries to ravage you in his frustration. But you’ve never let it get too far. You know the prince well enough and know of his other liaisons so if you were going to give yourself over to him. You were first going to make him work for it. Tonight, would be no different, in fact grand events like this made the game even more fun, the more people Thor had to hide his frustration from. You practically giggled to yourself as you sipped on your wine.

“Something you find amusing, Y/N?” a husky voice spoke into your ear, sending shivers up your spine.

You turned to face him and saw that he was dressed in all of his finery and looking actually like a prince for once instead of a brute just back from the heat of battle. You had to admit you really didn’t mind either look on him. He gave you a smile small as you looked into his eyes.

“I was just thinking about our little game.” You smiled back and saw Thor’s eyes glean with mischief in return.

“I was just thinking about that myself.” He said before taking the knuckle of his index finger and running it along the length of your jaw. You surprised yourself by turning into the touch of his finger, feeling electricity vibrate through the spot of your jaw that his knuckle brushed against.

He smiled watching you turn into his touch and you could see just how much he loved to watch you slowly coming undone from his touches.

“Oh?” You said trying to regain your composure as his finger stopped just below your chin and he splayed his whole hand against your neck. You could feel yourself growing warm under his rough touch, feeling the sheer power and muscle in his hands. It seemed to just radiate from him as he held you there and you grew more excited at the knowledge that if he applied the right amount of pressure, he could easily snap your neck. The thought instantly sent a chill down your spine.

“Yes.” He said and as if he could read your mind, his grip tighten against your neck just a fraction, before he slightly tilted your head so that your neck was exposed to him. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss just below your ear, his soft lips against your pulse. Before he whispered in your ear.

“I was thinking…that I’m going to win tonight.” He smiled before pulling himself away lips, hands and all and walked away from you, leaving you breathless and heart pounding.

You let out a hefty breath before swearing to yourself. “Fuck.” You said softly, grabbing another champagne flute from one of the tables nearby and taking a long sip.

How could I let him get the upper hand on me like this? It’s because of that fucking suit, isn’t it? Damn it.

“You will not win tonight Thor Odinson. I’ll make sure of it.” You mumbled to yourself and started to feel the bloom of excitement grow in your belly at the thought of a competition. Suddenly you found yourself on the hunt for the golden-haired prince wherever you turned as the night went on and you made your way around the grand hall.

An hour went by and you saw naught of the golden – haired god, and you felt your guard slip as you were talking to a group of warriors, laughing at their tales of battles, each one making sure to tell stories that make them sound manlier than the others. When suddenly you felt the touch of a rough hand against the back of your crossed elbows. Your breath hitched as you felt the small spark run through your body igniting your blood. You tried to quickly turn around and find him, but Thor was absolutely nowhere to be seen. The man was practically a ghost.

Odin damn him.

The group of warriors you were chatting with stopped their tales of battle when they saw your agitation.

“Are you alright Lady Y/N? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost.” One of them said, taking a step towards you.

You barely heard him, as you continued to scan the crowd for Thor, feeling your frustration start to bubble up again. You managed to tear your gaze away from the crowd enough to excuse yourself and venture back into the crowd continuing your hunt, swearing that you could see a head of gold hair somewhere in the distant crowd, but when you got there, he was nowhere. It was like he picked up one of Loki’s disappearing tricks. You tossed your head around feeling even more frustrated when once again you felt the soft graze of someone’s hand against the back of your bare shoulders; that same electricity thrumming against your skin igniting your blood. You let out a little gasp and quickly turned but he was gone.

You were almost frantic as you searched the crowd for him but every time you were close, he’d manage to come up behind you and brush against your skin, slowly but surely building a fire withthin you. The last instant he managed to brush his fingertips against your nipples, making your nipples rock hard at just the lightest of touches.

Another hour went by in pure agony as Thor was tallying up and knowingly making you hotter and more frustrated than you had ever been in your life. If this was how you had made him feel all those times, then you honestly couldn’t blame Thor for a little payback. But, when you were talking with Lady Sigyn, a lovely girl who was obviously smitten with the dark horse of the family; Loki. Thor was looking to collect on all the points he scored tonight. I bit back the gasp as I felt his warm hand cup my ass and sending a little spark that made me jump slightly.

“Lady Y/N, Lady Sigyn.” He greeted both of us with a curt nod.

“Thor. The royal family has really out done themselves with this gathering tonight.” Sigyn said by way of greeting.

He was so close. Close enough that you could smell his strong scent of thunderstorms and of the earth after a heavy rainstorm when it almost feels as if it’s been wiped clean of everything. You found yourself leaning closer to his heat, wanting more of that scent, wanting to bathe yourself in it. You felt Thor’s hot hand graze up higher tracing your spine with his index finger and turning it into jelly as he traveled further up it, tracing small circles in your skin; all the while continuing to converse with Sigyn as if he wasn’t turning your body into warm jelly, as his fingers danced across your skin.

All too soon, you felt Thor pull his strong hands away from you bidding farewell to both Sigyn and you by kissing both of your hands. Of course, with you, he took a bit longer pulling his soft lips away from your hands.

“Enjoy the rest of the festivities, I look forward to enjoying more conversations with you in the future.” He pulled his lips away from you and you let out a long sigh as he turned. Then Thor dismissed himself and walked away.

Your heart was thundering in your chest, your ears ringing, your body hungry; no starved for his touch that was just cruelly ripped away from you. You needed more of his touch, more of him, even if it meant admitting defeat in your little game; then so be it.

You quickly turned to Sigyn and dismissed yourself before quickly following in Thor’s direction, you could see him now walking out of the party and towards a hallway you knew was going to be scarce of partygoers. He looked behind his shoulder to see you trailing behind him, before giving you a smile and turning to the dark hallway. 

Your blood was boiling at this point, you needed him. No more games, no more simple touches you needed him like you’ve never needed him before; all of him. You turned into the hallway and saw Thor leaning up against one of the walls.

You went to him, reaching out to wrap your arms around him and kiss him; but he stopped you. 

“What are you doing?” you asked breathless, wanting to dive your hands into his golden hair, pulling and balling it in your fists as you brought him closer to you. He was so far away right now. 

“I need to hear you say it.” He smiled. You felt your anger boil up at your hurt pride, but your wounded pride was nothing compared to your desire. He leaned down to your face, giving little kisses under your jaw as if he knew this would be the final string he had to cut before he made you cave. 

“Come on, baby. You know you want to. Just let go of your pride and give me what I want.” He smiled against your skin, making your body tingle all over. He pulled away from you, waiting expectantly.

You let out a deep breath, feeling that your desire couldn’t be held back any longer. “Fine, you win.” 

He was on you in an instant, throwing you against the wall he was just leaning against. His large hands traced down your body, feeling every inch of you as if he was trying to memorize you in this moment, in the moment that you finally caved to him. 

“Thor.” You mewled at the lack of his touch on your skin. “I need you closer to me. Touching me; now.” You said reaching for him and in answer he crashed his lips against yours, his tongue slipping inside your mouth, your tongue melding with his in a sloppy dominance, still feeling the fight inside of you. You buried your hands in his golden hair like you’ve been longing to do all night. Gripping it hard enough to make Thor moan against your lips. He pulled away from you and planted his lips against your hot skin, sucking on the spot where your collarbone meets your neck. As you felt his hands hike up your dress skirts, and his hot hands cupped your sex. You through your head against the wall, relishing the feeling of his strong hands on you and realizing that this is what you’ve needed all night. 

His thumb began rubbing circles on your clit as his middle and index finger rubbed against your folds, feeling how slick you were for him. 

“Y/N. This is positively sinful.” He said bringing those two fingers out and sucking on them in front of you, causing you to have a small convulsion at the sight of it. 

“It’s all for you.” You said feeling bold and taking his lips against yours again, before his fingers returned back to your center rubbing agonizingly slow before speeding up making me lean my head against his shoulder.

“No, Y/N. Look at me.” He said with a growl. “I’ve worked too hard for this moment to not watch you unravel before my eyes.” He said with such a ferocity in his eyes, that it felt almost too intense to keep starring at him. You let out a moan as he slipped in one of his fingers inside of you never ceasing the circle motions on your clit then he inserted the second one; pumping you slow at first before quickening his pace again.

“Say it again.” He growled pumping faster now, the golden in his eyes looking absolutely molten.

“What?” You breathed out gripping onto his strong shoulders your nails digging into his shoulders as his thumb pressed harder into your clit.

“Tell me what you said earlier.”

You searched your hazy mind, barely remembering your own fucking name at this point before you figured out what he wanted. “You’ve won.” You breathed. “I give in.”

He growled pumping his fingers faster, bringing you to the edge you felt like screaming. “Say it again.”

“You’ve bested me. God damn it you did. You won.” You said, bracing your head against the wall behind you as you tried to keep your eyes open.

“That’s right. Never forget that.” He said, before he lightly pinched your clit and you dug your nails so deep into Thor’s shoulders that you could’ve sworn you drew blood. It took you all of your might not to scream and alarm all the partygoers of your excursions.

Thor watched intently as you unraveled before him, drinking in all of his prize, having finally won the game.


End file.
